De corazón
by Starhey
Summary: SONGFIC Me di cuenta de que estaba renunciando por completo a él. Ojalá que ella fuera digna, mas le valía ser digna… más le valía amarlo tanto como yo… / A quien tu decidiste amar, de Sandoval.


Hola! Este SongFic es de los primeros que hago, así que sean comprensivos con los inminentes errores de la primera vez =) y que lo disfruten….

….. … …

…

Por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño. Estaba a poco menos de unas palabras de ser verdaderamente feliz, de ser libre, de ser quien siempre había querido ser. Y todo gracias a él… mi Víctor. No sé que había yo hecho en cualquiera de mis dos vidas para merecer ser rescatada de esa forma. Por fin, por fin iba a ser capaz de vivir, sin importar que fuera demasiado tarde para eso, a su lado no importaba ninguna regla. Solo unas palabras…

… pero entonces, la vi. Y bastó solo eso, solo una mirada, para reconocer en sus ojos dibujado el dolor que mi corazón había sentido desde mi muerte, y supe que no sería capaz. Jamás podría condenar a cualquier otro ser al suplicio que yo había experimentado. Lo supe, supe que todo había terminado incluso antes de volver a fijar la mirada en los ojos de Víctor.  
_La verdad _

_no me queda más duda _

_de que tu amor_

_Ya se me terminó,_

_duele pero acabó_

Al principio temí que mi corazón no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar marcha atrás, pero entonces resolví que podría hacer esto. Yo estaba muerta, pero mi corazón siempre estuvo vivo. Todos esos golpes que no pudieron matarlo, lo habían fortalecido. Mi corazón estaba acostumbrado al dolor… dolería, pero estaba segura de que aguantaría romperse una vez más.

_Es difícil _

_pero no imposible_

_Asimilar que en verdad _

_te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

Víctor no era mío, y yo no iba a retenerlo por más tiempo… lo amaba demasiado como para ser lo suficientemente egoísta de ponerme a mi primero. Ese era el adiós, desde entonces el tendría toda una vida en la que yo no estaría, sería feliz con alguien que no era yo, pero esto a mi no me bastaba para dejar de amarlo

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Mientras tome la mano fría de aquella muchacha viva y la puse sobre la mano que estuvo a punto de ser mía, me di cuenta de que estaba renunciando por completo a él. Ojalá que ella fuera digna, mas le valía ser digna… más le valía amarlo tanto como yo…

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

Pero entonces irrumpió un hombre. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero pude saber que era malvado, ambicioso… asesino… mas cuando lo tuve cerca, todas esas características y mi memoria encajaron de pronto en ese hombre… el hombre que me había robado mis sueños, mi libertad y mi vida.  
Sentimientos tristes y espantosos renacieron en mi corazón roto, pero no había tiempo para inoportunas debilidades reencontradas de mi corazón al parecer no tan fuerte, ya que Barkis Bittern arrebató a Victoria de los brazos de su amado, amenazándola con el filo de su espada. No podía ser… no podía permitir que ese hombre les quitara todo lo que me había quitado a mí, todo lo que yo soñé…

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están_

_y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, _

_siempre quise para mí_

Se produjo una batalla entre Barkis y Victor, en la que sentí todo el rato como yo moría de nuevo, como mi corazón se detenía, como mi sangre se helaba, como el aire me faltaba, como el frío crecía… si él moría… si Barkis lo mataba, sería como morir siempre sin llegar jamás a estar muerta. Víctor cayó, y Barkis blandió su espada deseoso de atravesar un corazón… "¡Pero no el de Víctor!" pensé, mientras la hoja de acero se volvía inútil atravesando mi piel muerta, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Mis pies me habían llevado entre él y la espada sin que yo me diera cuenta… ¿O quizás había sido mi corazón?  
Mientras sacaba de mi cuerpo el arma y la volvía letal de nuevo al apuntarla hacia Bittern, supe que estaría a salvo, pensando con una intensidad mayor a cualquier cosa que a esas alturas pudiera decir en voz alta_: __**"**_Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que ames… así que ama"

_De corazón… ámense_

Entonces, el asesino comenzó a hablar… se había quedado sin espada, pero de su boca brotaban palabras de doble filo… Espadas que sí podían dañarme; porque eras reales. Sus frases venenosas se quedaron flotando nocivamente dentro de mi ser, lacerando mi corazón en carne viva… matándome… Sí, tenía razón. Ninguna persona jamás me había amado, yo nunca logre ser lo suficientemente importante, ni para el asesino ni para el pianista… no importaba lo distintos que fueran tanto esos dos como sus motivos. Yo perdí contra todo, contra el amor… ¡Víctor, que suerte tienes de ser amado! La escogiste a ella, pero yo también te amo…

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar_

_Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané._

_La persona que tiene el_

_Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,_

_Pude haber sido yo_

Barkis Bittern se marchaba, pero algo paso… Mi mente comprendió que le dolía mucho, pero no fue hasta que giró su cara hacia mí que entendí que estaba muerto. Al mismo tiempo que el asesino, entendí que se había bebido por accidente el veneno que me iba a entregar el corazón de Víctor… y me sentí libre. Y libre sería de ahora en adelante, y por lo tanto Víctor también. Ahora él era libre de amar a quien quisiera amar, y yo, yo simplemente era libre… libre…libre… "Gracias Víctor… siempre lo recordaré"

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Caminando lejos de él, algo que jamás habría hecho antes de esta libertad, desee nuevamente (y esta vez de forma más autentica) que ella pudiera hacerlo feliz mientras viviera, como yo hacía soñado hacerlo. No tendría envidia… Lancé sobre mi cabeza el ramo como era la costumbre, y Victoria lo atrapo; ellos dos serían felices, porque Victoria sí era capaz de ver en Víctor todo aquello por lo que yo lo amaba, y ese amor florecería todos los días sin que para mi supusiera ya jamás ningún dolor… libre…libre…

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Desde luego que me gustaría que las cosas fueran de acuerdo al plan original, pero este nuevo final, aunque algo triste, me demostró que las cosas salen mejor improvisando. Sin embargo, mientras me alejaba de él, mientras vi por última vez sus ojos, supe que el estaría en mi corazón siempre y yo en el suyo. Quizás nuestro destino no fue estar juntos, pero ahora teníamos un lazo muy fuerte, más fuerte que los anillos de oro. De alguna manera, el siempre sería mío…

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Mi alma se relajo con los rayos de la luna. No entendía bien del todo que pasaba, solo sabía que estaba bien… iría a un lugar mejor… Y mientras partía, un pensamiento fugaz me cruzo la mente:

_De corazón… ámense_


End file.
